


You Are Loved

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Floyd stopped truly enjoying the celebrations with the other Easy boys and the Brits around the time he noticed that even though every officer was there drinking beer and smoking cigars with them, there was one man missing.
Relationships: Floyd Talbert/Richard Winters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	You Are Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).



> Thanks to Muccamukk for betareading this <3
> 
> For ThrillingDetectiveTales, Merry Christmas sweetie!!!

Floyd stopped truly enjoying the celebrations with the other Easy boys and the Brits around the time he noticed that even though every officer was there drinking beer and smoking cigars with them, there was one man missing.

He kept looking over at Nixon, who was drinking and chatting with a British Colonel, expecting Dick to be near his best friend, but no matter how much time passed, Dick did not show up.

***

Dick lifted his gaze on the knock at the door, and he was more than surprised at seeing Floyd there instead of Lewis.

"Hey, Floyd. What can I do for you?" He moved away to let the boy in, curious about the visit in the middle of the night.

Floyd shrugged with one shoulder but followed him in, no matter how his stomach felt queasy at the idea of being alone with Dick in his room at night. For the briefest moment, he considered that he probably shouldn't have drunk the last beer, but then Dick turned around and leaned against the desk, and Floyd felt himself react to how handsome the officer was.

"I just saw you weren't at the party down at the barn, and I still have to congratulate you on your promotion."

Dick nodded slightly, his gaze dropping on the floor between them and a little frown pulling at his brows. "Thanks, Tab."

Floyd swallowed and frowned, seeing once more the same displeased look on the face of the man he had noticed the day Sink had told Dick in the field that he was getting promoted. No matter how the brass tried to sell it as something great, they all understood plenty what it would mean for Dick to lose his company.

Like Dick had ever been interested in rank over the chance of doing right by his boys.

He took a step closer to the captain, licking his lips. "I just wanted to say I admire you a great deal."

That brought a smile back on Dick's lips, and he lifted his gaze up to Floyd. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Floyd was left breathless for a moment, but then he stepped even closer. "I could never forget what you did for us, or for me. What you meant to us since the start at Toccoa," he murmured, the pleased flush spreading across Dick’s face making him bolder.

"Tab," he started, but then he stopped when Floyd took another step closer to him and stood nearer than he ever had.

"What you meant to me... I just-" he faltered, flushing at the sudden realization that he was probably embarrassing himself. "If you ever need somebody to talk to, somebody that can understand that it's not always flowers and roses..."

Dick sighed softly, studying his face for a moment before he nodded curtly. "Thanks, Floyd." He cracked a smile. "I hold you in high regard too, you know? You're probably the best soldier I've ever met."

Floyd felt a wave of pleasure hit him at that praise, and before he could stop himself, he closed the distance between the two of them. “I've never felt about anybody else like I feel about you…”

He saw Dick’s eyes grow rounder in surprise, the captain understanding what he truly meant. “Wanted to tell you you are loved, Dick…” he murmured.

“Floyd…” Dick said softly, wetting his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, a movement Floyd couldn’t help but follow with his gaze.

Before he could stop himself or lose the courage for it, Floyd reached out to take Dick's face between his hands. He closed his eyes before pressing their lips together, his heart hammering in his chest. 

For a moment, he couldn't breathe, suddenly afraid he had taken things too far, at least until Dick wrapped his arms around him and held him tight against his chest.

Floyd melted against Dick’s chest and parted his lips under the slight pressure of Dick’s tongue, gladly letting the man deepen the kiss.

For years, he had dreamed of Dick, dreamed the man would see him as more than a friend, as more than an NCO. He couldn’t believe he finally had the attention of the man he'd been in love with for years.

He didn’t even care if Dick was probably just responding to him because Floyd was the only one offering him comfort, or because he felt the need for company.

He would have given anything to not let that moment end.

Floyd grabbed Dick’s shoulders, holding on tight, and let himself get lost in their kiss.


End file.
